


0 Tolorance

by Fire_Cooking



Category: TUGS (TV)
Genre: General fiction, Literature, Other, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cooking/pseuds/Fire_Cooking
Summary: The Z-stacks find an interesting package that will change the fleet forever





	

“And I mean now!” and the dark fleet dispersed to do there job, muttering and growling about there captain's words and actions.  
       “Can ya believe his fit he had, you’d had thought we’d a shot him.” Zak hissed, Zorran and Zaffre both puffed.  
       “It would have gone easier without your little outburst.” Zorran puffed.  
       “He’s right, biggity, you have done gone and messed up our perfect opportunity to make up to him. Ya always gotta be barking up the wrong tree, huh carpetbagger?” Zaffre snapped, she started o part from them to look for ships to bring in  
       “Bearcat better learn her place soon.” Zak snorted, Zorran rolled his eyes.  
       “You arn’t that far from being as pissy as her where your moored.” Zorran said bitterly, moving away to go help with the warehouse shift he was assigned.

 

                               ~

 

       “You hear that?” Zaffre asked Zorran as he puttered by, done with his daily barges, he stilled up, and heard an odd noise as well.  
       “What do you think that is?” Zorran asked, the both traced the noise to an abandoned warehouse.  
       “What do you think is making that racket, lambchop?” Zaffre asked, Zorran recognized the droning noise, but couldn’t place it. But he did remember it didn’t belong in a harbor.  
       “We’d better go check it out.” Zorran said, he and Zaffre both moored at a dock. They quickly skipped over into Mech form, and besides Zaffre tripping over her overly long and detailed skirt, they got to the alley by the warehouse, where a squirming bundle droned out a loud noise. The two tugs leaned over it, seeing it was a incredibly new human offspring.  
       “What should we do with it?” Zaffre asked.  
       “Captain Zero should know what to do with a new human, we should take it to him,” Zorran said, he picked it up oddly, trying to hold it the way he’d seen some humans hold an offspring before. The two started to go as fast as they could back to the Zero dock. They arrived, and Zaffre knocked intently on the door. There was nothing. She banged on the door. Nothing. She put a full force punch on the door and droned her whistle, cueing the offspring to drone out as well. The door opened and an incredibly tired looking Zero glared at them, then noticed the bundle in his number one tugs arms.  
       “What is that?” Zero said, his voice like gravel.  
       “We found a new human offspring on the quayside by an abandoned warehouse, we thought It’d be best if a human dealt with what we should do with it.” Zorran told bluntly, Zero looked at the squirming bundle, waking up suddenly. He took it and started to hush it gently, it’s droning stopped.  
       “This ‘new human offspring’ is an infant, and you two did well in thinking to bring them to me, I will inform the authorities that we have found it, and hopefully it can be placed in it’s proper care.” Zero told the two tugs, he went to go back into his office but stopped, and turned to his two most responsible tugs. “I need one of you to come help me, I can’t get a report in while trying to take care of this one by myself.” Zero said, the two both followed him, not knowing which one of them would be the most help to there captain. Once in the neat office Zero passed the infant back to Zorran and picked up the phone, dialing the police. He had a quiet conversation. The two tugs watched the infant intently, it reached out for Zaffre. Zorran passed it to her. The infant started to chew on a ruffle on her chest.  
       “I think it’s hungry.” Zorran said as Zaffre tried to detach the chewing infant before it chewed threw her one dress. She wasn’t able to get it to stop chewing.  
       “I only have this dress honey,” Zaffre told the infant, it ignored her and kept chewing, Zero looked over finishing up the call and smiled lightly.  
       “If they are trying to chew there way to milk, they must really be hungry!” Zero exclaimed, he walked to his icebox and dug threw it. Finding a bottle of milk, still fresh from the morning's drop. He looked around the room, and found a pair of gloves, Making sure they were clean, he poked a hole in one of the fingers and started to fill a glove with milk. He took the infant and started to feed it. It happily suckled on the rubber glove, filling its empty stomach as fast as it could. “Do you know how long they were there?” Zero asked, the two tugs shook their head no.  
       “I just heard it drone out when I came in for some coal.” Zaffre informed, Zero nodded, he then remembered.  
       “You two are done with your work, right?” He asked, a glare starting to form towards the two tugs. The two stiffened up.  
       “There hasn’t been any large traffic in or out!” Zaffre peeped.  
       “It was only a small warehouse!” Zorran piped, Zero nodded.  
       “Good, I will need help with this one, they can’t pick them up until tomorrow, and I have some business to attend to later.” Zero told, the two nodded, suddenly the door opened to the office.  
       “Zero we have to go!” I growled, Zero sighed, and handed the infant and glove to Zorran.  
       “Of course Jonathan, let me get ready for a sec.” Zero peeped, he sprinted off to get ready, the two tugs were frozen as they stared at me. Zero came back, said a parting word, and we left.  
       “Oh good, Captain Stars gone.” Zorran said exasperated, Zaffre nodded and the two continued to feed the infant. Suddenly a chorus of whistles rang out. Zorran passed the infant to Zaffre and leaned out the window, the infant started to drone at the noise.  
       “Husssh.” Zaffre hissed, trying to calm it, and get it to feed off the glove. Zorran glared at his fleet mates.  
       “Hush! We are doing something! Zero left me in charge of some offspring and you all need to shut up!” Zorran growled, he went back in and the two tried there best to calm it. “Zasha, quit down!” Zorran told, picking a name out of thin air. Zaffre smiled as the infant calmed down.  
       “I think we found it’s name.” Zaffre said, the door to the office opened and closed, as the rest of the Zeds piled in. They all rushed over and looked at the infant.  
       “It’s so small, why do they make them so small.” Zip asked.  
       “Well, they grow them inside of them, so they have to be small.” Zaffre told, Zip nodded interestedly.  
       “I wonder what it is, male or female.” Zebedee chimed.  
       “Their parts are different, how could we tell.” Zug mumbled.  
       “Humans only have single setted parts, so masculine or feminine.” Zak told.  
       “You know that how?” Zorran asked, a bark in his voice.  
       “Not important.” Zak snapped back. A quick check labeled Zasha Female.  
       “What’s her christening?” Zip asked.  
       “Zorran called it Zasha, and it calmed down, so I guess Zasha.” Zaffre told, they all said a hello to the fragile bundle.  
       “How did you get it?” Zug asked.  
       “Me and Zorran found her on the quayside by some abandoned warehouses.” Zaffre told.  
       “Yeah, Zero said he was going to turn her over to the authorities tomorrow.” Zorran added

 

                               ~

 

       Zero got home to see his tugs piled up on each other in his office, Zorran holding the infant gently in his arms as they rested together. Zero Walked over and took the small bundle from his tug, Zorran stirred but saw his captain and fell promptly back asleep. Zero held the infant and took care of it until his tugs stirred awake.  
       “How did you enjoy your night?” Zero asked as they all started to fire up.  
       “Zasha was interesting.” Zorran said.  
       “She was very good aswell.” Zaffre added, Zero smiled.  
       “So you named them then?” Zero asked.  
       “Zorran did, and Zak helped us gender her!” Zip peeped.  
       “I see.” Zero murmured, he looked at the sleeping bundle, a little girl named Zasha apparently. She started to stir awake.  
       “She slept really well.” Zorran told, Zero nodded, he found the glove, and filled it with the day's freshly dropped off milk. He started to feed the infant. The tugs all crowded round.  
       “How would we christen her?” Zip asked, Zug batted him over the head.  
       “You don’t christen a human.” Zug hissed.  
       “Here.” Zorran said, he splashed a bit of water from his tank on Zasha. “To the sailors of old, to Zasha.” Zorran said.  
       “To the sea! To the Sailors of old! To the sea!” The other called softly. The newly christened Zasha squirmed at the sudden splash but didn’t complain. Zero smiled as he fed her.  
       “Is she one of us now then?” He asked, the tugs all smiled.  
       “Yes she is.” Zorran peeped, Zero laughed slightly and wiped the salty water off from the infant's face.  
       “Don’t you all have work?” Zero asked, they all panicked. “Zak, Zebedee! Coal! Zorran, Zaffre, munition! Zug! Schooners! Zip! Tidying the naval yards!” Zero ordered, they all scrambled out of the office and to get to work for the day, Zero went on with taking care of Zasha.

 

                               ~

 

       “Of course, no, we can manage.” Zero hung up the phone, he looked over to Zaffre and Zip, takeing care of Zasha, both smiling as they did so.  
       “Are they still not going to come get her?” Zorran asked, Zero nodded.  
       “You all seem content taking care of her with me tho.” Zero said, Zorran smiled lightly.  
       “She’s so sweet.” Zorran told, Zero nodded.  
       “Tugboats falling in love with a human child, that’s a new one.” Zero sighed, he leaned back in his chair.  
       “I think they all love her because it’s a human who’s not villainizing or conviction them. Just enjoying there company.” Zorran told, sitting on the desk instead of just leaning on it like he had been.  
       “You boys aren't all bad.” Zero said.  
       “But Zaffre’s a different story.” Zorran piped, Zero rolled his eyes.  
       “She isn’t either.” He added, Zorran nodded curtly.  
       “I wonder what’s taking them so long to get Zasha.” Zorran mumbled, Zero sighed.  
       “Something about how young she is and how we found her.” Zero told, Zorran thought.  
       “What if there stalling on purpose?” Zorran shot, Zero laughed slightly.  
       “I don’t think they’d stall keeping a kid safe, there just busy.” Zero informed, the two looked over and saw Zip, Zaffre, and Zasha enjoying there time immensely.  
       “But, I don’t think no one here minds if they are.” Zorran said softly.

 

                               ~

 

       “This is getting out of hand, it’s been two months!” Zero hissed into the phone. The phone clicked and he slammed it down. “The NERVE!” Zero hissed, Zorran looked up from feeding Zasha.  
       “Is everything ok Captain Zero, mister?” Zorran asked, Zero buried his face in his hands.  
       “They keep blowing me off, I’m about ready to just take Zasha to an orphanage myself.” Zero snapped, he leaned back into his chair and called out in frustration. Zorran grimaced, and looked at the little girl, who had already doubled in size since she was found. He tightened his grip on her and kept feeding.  
       There was quiet until the other arrived back from work.

 

                               ~

 

       Zero shifted the basket one last time, hushing Zasha as he walked to his car. There was light by his car, and as he got closer, he saw his fleet sitting on and around his sedan.  
       “What are you all doing?” Zero asked, they all looked over at him blankly.  
       “You aren’t abandoning any of us.” Zorran said, standing to face his captain. Zero scowled.  
       “I’m not laughing, Zorran.” Zero hissed, he stepped forwards, the rest of is fleet stood.  
       “Did you hear me, you are not abandoning anyone to fend for themselves in a filthy orphanage. So either turn around, or we’ll make you.” Zorran hissed, the rest of Zeros fleet stood tall and threateningly around his sedan.  
       “I cannot take care of a child by myself!” Zero hissed.  
       “Where here ain’t we!” Zak snapped.  
       “We’ve been taking care of her as much as you!” Zebedee growled.  
       “This is mutiny, you all understand that? She is leavening and you can’t stop that!” Zero barked, the fleet circled him, Zip takeing Zasha from the basket as Zak and Zug forced his hands together, and tied them. They all left there captain on the dockside. Zero struggled and yelled at them as they left.  
       “You’ll all regret this!” Zero screamed.

 

                               ~

 

       The Zeds took care of Zasha to the best of there ability. Zorran, Zug, and Zebedee still worked for there captain but the other three where just gone with Zasha. Zero did know that the three were getting supplies to the others, so they were in the harbor or near it at the least.  
       “I don’t have that ability Ruban, I know when their not doing well but that’s only if I see them.” Lucky pipped, Zero let go of the young man’s shirt.  
       “I’m sorry, Lucky, I’m just concerned, they’ve never ATTACKED me for what they wanted before.” Zero sighed, Lucky smiled at his friend.  
       “I’m sure that they only wanted the best for Zasha, and thought the best was with them, or even with you.” Lucky told, he put a hand on Zero’s shoulder.  
       “I just never seen them get like that before, even with how they are, they’ve never been that violent or that threatening.” Zero coughed.  
       “They only get like that when they get riled up for there causes.” Lucky told. “Maybe you should give their cause a thought.”

 

                               ~

 

       Zorran entered the warehouse, the rucksack of coal and the bag of supplies over his shoulders.  
       “Oh thank you, she’s been eating double lately.” Zip told, Zorran smiled and put the rucksack down, and carried the supplies over to the group sitting on the ground. Zaffre calmed down Zasha gently.  
       “I don’t think we can do this forever,” Zaffre said blankly. “Human offspring aren't meant for the same kind of living that we can live with.” She added, Zorran sighed.  
       “Zero isn’t giving up, he’s still boiling mad, he still needs time to cool off.” Zorran told, Zaffre and Zip both sighed but nodded numbly. Zorran sat with them for a while, but took over watch for Zak, giving him some time for sleep.  
       “This is where you all have been then?” Zero said, sitting next to Zorran. Zorran panicked but Zero forced him back to his sitting position. “Just tell me, why do you want to keep Zasha?” Zero asked.  
       “The boy’s, and Zaffre, love her.” Zorran told, taking a steadying breath.  
       “Why?” Zero asked.  
       “They just do, I don’t know.” Zorran sighed, Zero rung an arm around Zorran.  
       “Why do you love her?” Zero asked, Zorran took a deep breath.  
       “She doesn't care what the hell anyones said, or what any of us have done! She just oes us, and laughs, and smiles. She doesn't care if where metal or flesh. She just, is so innocent, and loving.” Zorran said.  
       “That’s why I’ve adopted her.” Zero said, Zorran looked at him in shock.  
       “You what?” Zorran gasped.  
       “You boy’s, and Zaffre, love her, and I’ve been thinking, now that she’s not in my life constantly, I miss her. Zasha Zed Zero is officially my daughter as of last night.” Zero told, Zorran jumped up and cheered. Zak poked his head out of the warehouse. He just about called out on warning, when Zorran grabbed him and spun him around.  
       “She’s ours!” Zorran called.  
       “Eh, what?” Zak said confused.  
       “Zasha Zed Zero! She’s ours forever!” Zorran called, Zaffre and Zip peaked out of the warehouse.  
       “What’s going on?” Zip asked.  
       “Zasha is ours, Zero’s keeping her!” Zorran exclaimed. Zip and Zaffre both started to celebrate. Zaffre picked up Zip.  
       “She’s gonna be ok!” Zaffre called.  
       “Thank the high heavens!” Zip exclaimed, the two hugged each other, and started to sob.  
       “Now where is the little one?” Zero asked, Zaffre breathlessly pointed into the warehouse. Zero rushed in and gently picked her up. “We’re going to give you the life you should have.” Zero said to the infant gently.


End file.
